I'm Sorry
by Dawn Desdemona
Summary: "You really should stop apologizing, you have nothing to be sorry for."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Since I felt like it... I decided to try my hand at writing a Vocaloid fanfic. Hope I did okay.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid's are not mine, but I can dream.

* * *

Len's POV

She was pretty, very pretty, but she resembled me so much it frightened me. Short, blonde hair, and the prettiest blue-gray eyes I've ever seen, prettier than my eyes that seemed to lack the vibrancy her's had. We even had the same last name.

She was cheerful, I almost always saw her with that cute smile of hers on her face. Cute as it was though, I never once saw her smile reach her eyes. As vibrant as they are, her eyes are either closed or downcast when she smiled. It bothered me for some inexplicable reason, even though it really shouldn't. I've never even talked to her before, a rarity for me indeed considering I talk to **everyone**.

I nearly face-palmed. We were in the middle of a test, and my mind was plagued with the thoughts of a girl I don't even know.

I sighed._ 'Great, way to make yourself feel like a stalker, Len.'_

Without my permission, my eyes darted to the blonde girl two seats in front of me. And, not for the first time, I stared shamelessly at the back of her head. Why was I so curious about her? Was it the strange resemblance between the two of us? The way she managed to seem so flawless in front of everyone? Her smile that is never a smile?

The only thing that came to mind was the thing I've tried to shake out of my head for weeks now, but I was open to any suggestions on why my mind was so hell-bent on analyzing her.

There was something **wrong** with Rin Kagamine.

And I'm dying to know what it is.

* * *

Rin's ROV

I hate people.

They're so see-through, so predictable.

There was never such thing as a person who was 'good natured' or 'kind hearted.' It's merely an illusion meant to comfort those who are too weak to handle the truth.

My perspective doesn't change, even though I have my 'friends' that are supposed to show me why I'm wrong.

If anything, they prove my theories correct.

Miku Hatsune: Cheerful, but it's an act that a blind child could see though. I always knew she was secretly insecure and jealous of Luka for no real reasons, and I knew she loved to gossip. She's secretly afraid of being alone and hates not being the center of attention, although no one else can see it, I can. Even when I got to know her, she didn't prove me wrong.

Luka Megurine: Very mature for her age, or at least she acts like it. She can hide her more childlike side all she wants, I can see straight through her. And her forbidden crush on Miku doesn't come as a surprise to me either.

Neru Akita: Obsessed with her phone (anyone could see this) and can't hold a conversation face to face if it killed her. She's an interesting person to text though.

Gakupo Kamui: Refined, definitely someone who grew up sheltered. He can act uncaring, but I know he has a crush on Luka.

Kaito Shion: He's somewhat different from what I first thought of him, I'll admit. But the fact remains that A) He loves ice cream more than he loves life and B) He acts like a total sweetheart to most people, but his eyes don't lie. If he smiles or looks concerned, I can see his eyes still remaining cold, distant. Almost like he 'genuinely' did not give two shits. The only exceptions I know of is Meiko, and possibly myself, whenever he let's his guard down.

Meiko Sakine: Is actually a pretty decent person. She's crude, rude, and a spitfire, but she can't hide from me behind that façade. She's actually shy, and has trouble expressing her emotions, so she expresses them with violence.

Gumi Megpoid: Sporty, tomboy, acts like she doesn't care about what people think of her but she's the most insecure person I know. She frets over tiny things, like hair being out-of-place, a desk not being in a straight line, etc. She's the closest thing to a true friend I have, but it bothers me when she lies. Everyone tells more lies than they tell the truth, the people I knew were no exception.

I knew myself well too. I'm a coward, I'm stubborn, I'm a cold, heartless person who wasn't meant to live in such a see-though world.

But, of course, no one knew this, all anyone knew me as was Rin Kagamine, the girl whose smile never wavers, the girl to go to for advice, the girl who kept her personal business to herself.

I didn't create this reputation for myself, but it made things easier for me. I could play into an image that no one, not even someone like me, could see-through.

Even when I looked in the mirror, and I plastered that false smile on my face, I couldn't recognize the person I saw.

So I kept smiling, laughing, playing into the image fabricated by my peers, secretly hoping that one day, someone would see through me.

* * *

A/N: It's short, I know. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Reviews are my drug, feed the addiction. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, entiende?

* * *

Rin's POV

If it weren't for my reputation, I would've punched the irritating tealette by my side ages ago.

"Hey! Earth to Rinny, can you hear me? Hellloooo?"

I cringed, but forced a grin. "I'm sorry Miku-chan, I didn't hear you."

It was a blatant lie, and she knew it, but she repeated herself anyways. "Neru and I were going out shopping later, are you coming with?"

I shook my head. Last time I'd been shopping with those two they had me carry their bags, I'd be a fool to say yes a second time.

Almost like she read my mind, she added, "Don't worry, we're bringing Len-kun and Kaito-kun with us this time, you don't have to carry anything."

I arched a brow. Contrary to most of the student's beliefs, Kaito wasn't stupid, he was quite the opposite actually. He knew what going shopping with Neru and Miku meant, so why put himself through that?

As for this Len person...

I frowned. I didn't really know him that well. I knew who he was alright, golden locks tied into a short ponytail and bright blue eyes, a handsome face, and a toned body to boot . He was the talk of nearly every girl in school, plus he had the same last name as me. But I never had a conversation with him before; It irked me slightly.

I shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "I'll go." It was more out of curiosity of meeting this 'Len' more than anything else.

She squealed, a sound that almost made my eardrums bleed. "Great, see you after school!"

I groaned inwardly. Was it really worth it?

* * *

Len's POV

"Just so you know, Hatsune and Akita are slave drivers and they _will_ pile their bags on you, are you sure it's really worth it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've wanted to meet her for sometime, so it's alright."

His frown softened. "You mean Rin-chan right?"

I had trouble containing my surprise. He said her name tenderly, almost, dare I say it, affectionately.

"Yeah, you like her or something?"

He scoffed. "I would feel like a pedophile if I did, Len. She's three years younger than me."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He said nothing for a while, enveloping the two of us in an awkward silence.

Then he grinned. "You and Rin-chan would get along just fine, ya know that?"

I frowned. Just what was _that_ suppose to mean?

Before I could voice my thoughts however, Kaito managed to find an ice cream parlor and rush inside without a second thought.

I sighed. We were going to be late because of that idiot.

With nothing else to do to kill time, I trailed in after him, an idea I immediately regretted when I heard a squeal of delight coming from him. I don't care if he's a senior anymore, any and all respect for him I had is gone now.

"Len~" He cooed, holding up a spoonful of vanilla ice cream dangerously close to my mouth. I was not a germaphobe by any means, but still, eating off his spoon would be considered an indirect kiss. I gave him a withering glare.

"I don't know you," I managed to say, slowly backing into the wall. Not my best idea, because the ice-cream freak cornered me.

"Lenny~"

"Stop it, Kaito," A strong, piercing voice said, "You look like you're about to rape him."

My eyes averted to a certain petite blonde, a cheerful Miku and Neru outside. I had to contain the grin that threatened to break out on my face as I saw Kaito's reasoning slowly come back to him.

"Oh..." He looked down at me, seemingly just now realizing how _close _he was to me. _"Oh!"_

A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he backed away from me, his eyes wide, apologetic, and... fearful?

No, the real question was why he was blushing. Never in my years of knowing him, and I've known him since junior high, have I ever seen him blush.

Not once.

_Ever._

"S-sorry, Len," He stuttered, throwing away his cup of ice cream. I tried not to frown, this wasn't normal Kaito behavior, and judging by the look on Rin's face, I'm assuming she thought the same thing.

"Quit bullshitting, _Ba_Kaito," She said.

At this he smirked, his normal self returning. "Forgot you two aren't stupid, my bad." He grinned sheepishly and went out the doors-but not before stopping by the trashcan and picking out his unharmed cup of vanilla ice cream. I shook my head at my stupidity, I actually believed his act for a second.

Rin, sighed as she ran a hand through her blonde hair, gave me a look. I waved, albeit awkwardly, and stuck my hand out."Kagamine Len, nice to meet ya."

She eyed my hand for a minute, staring at it with a look akin to distrust, before shaking it hesitantly. "Kagamine Rin, Likewise."

* * *

Rin's POV

Kagamine Len...

He was odd.

Not in a bad way kind of odd, just... _odd_.

When he shook his hand out in greeting, I had analyzed him, searching for any signs of possible bad intentions. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised that they were none.

And, only now, as I ended our awkward hand shake, did I just notice how similar we looked to each other. Blonde hair, about the same length. Blue eyes about a shade or two difference. Pale skin. Even the same slight build, his frame only being about an inch or two taller than mine.

It was... creepy, to say the least.

"Are you my-"

We both paused staring at each other for a moment before continuing.

"-twin?" We finished in unison.

I found myself giggling, eventually turning into full blown laughter. After a second he joined in too, our laughs almost harmonizing with each other.

Shyly, I put my hand up, like I was touching my reflection in a mirror, before his hand met mine, palms touching each other. Even his hands, though warm and strong, were like my own, dainty, feminine. They were bigger than mine, but even so they still managed to look like mine. The thought made me want to laugh again for some reason.

"You have tiny hands," he snickered.

I felt my face flush, and immediately retracted my hand back. "And you have girly hands!" I retorted.

"They're like yours kinda," he agreed with a smirk. Huh, I didn't think he would admit it so easily.

"But your's are more masculine than mine, just smaller. Probably would hurt like hell to get punched from you."

Or not.

"Really now?" I laughed, holding my fist up threateningly, "Do you want to test this theory of yours out? I'm pretty curious."

The color seemed to drain from his face for a moment, then: "Rinny! Len-kun!"

I winced at Neru's harsh voice, but smiled. "Come on, pack mule."

His face didn't seem so pale anymore, and he returned my smile. "Sure thing," he winked, "master."

I blushed, and smacked him upside the head. He clutched it in pain, muttering profanities as we exited the ice-cream parlor. Despite this, I felt a smile creep up on my features. A real smile. And my heart felt like it was beating for the first time in what felt like forever.

It was... surprisingly pleasant.

And it scared me beyond belief

* * *

A/N: No twincest, just clarifying that before anyone jumps to conclusions. But, aside from that, thank you to everyone reading/reviewing/following this story, you guys are awesome.

.

.

.

Reviews are my drug, feed the addiction. ^_^


End file.
